The use of ornamental devices to display various messages for different purposes such as Christmas tree ornaments, refrigerator magnets, and wall hangings are very well known. Various design patents have been issued for such ornamental devices including Design Patents D19,456; D41,309; D50,606; D253,150; D267,020; D318,605; D328,572; and D328,724.
Design patent D100,103 is directed to a design for a message scroll that has a flexible sheet that moves between a rolled and an extended condition.
Design patent D267,020 discloses a magnetic memo holder that includes a single dimension representation of a scroll.
None of the above patents disclose a particular configuration such as is found in the present application.